Tomura Shigaraki
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Justice Arc *Infinite Arc *Reckoning Arc *Revelation Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Endgame Arc (Past) *Champions Arc **Dinosaur Killer Special Episode *Diamond Arc Relationship Family Members *Shimura (father, deceased) *Mother **Hana Shimura (sister, decreased) **Nana Shimura (grandmother, deceased) **Grandfather *One For All (foster father) Friends *Kurogiri *Madame Odius and the Galaxy Warriors *The League of Villain *Izuku Midoriya *Ryoken Kogami *Spectre *Copen *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi (conflicted) Enemies *Thanos *Stain *Overhaul *Evox Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (Debut, Emerald), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Quirk *Ultimate Form: Power Up Hand Up *Chain Attack: Cheating Snatch *Heart Heat Attack: Nana-Hana *Grand Heat Attack: Game Over Decay *Enraged Taunt - Level Up Thumb Up *Disgusted Taunt - Triller Smile *Black Execution - Now Ashes of Nothing *Soul Exchange - All For One (Bad Influence) / Hands of the Fallen (Power-Up) *Heat Driver - Observer / Director *Timeline Alter - Past / THC Fallout Quotes Selection *Tomura: Let's the game begin! *Tomura: Your days are numbered! *Tomura: Time for an fresh start! Soul Exchange Offering: This is my way of repaying your used, don't waste it! Pure Gift: You got soft on me...big mistake. Good Influence: I hate this kinda power, but whatever. Power-Up: Whole At Level Up! HAHAHAHA!!! Evil Influence: This is where the Level Boss fall! Beast Unleashed: Let's destroy everything! Intro Dialogue Normal *Tomura: Game set. You die already. Vs. Self *Tomura: OK, Himiko, enough with the copycat. *Tomura: This didn't a clone, it's the real deal. *Tomura: I hate you already! Vs. Deku 1 *Tomura: All Might and Boss are gone, look like we're the torch passers now. *Deku: Villain! I don't let evil win! *Tomura: Peace will be erased with One For All is gone. Vs. Deku 2 *Tomura: Ding-Bong, the Final Boss is Dead. *Deku: I made a promise to All Might to help you, Shigaraki. *Tomura: Help Me? No, Fuck You! Vs. Katsuki *Tomura: You made the worse decision to not joined my side. *Katsuki: I'll surpass All Might and Deku without joining punks like you! *Tomura: You're as good as dead... Vs. Shoto *Tomura: You're siding with the hero, even after that stupid mark on your face... *Shoto: Mother's words still link into my heart, not my father's hatred. *Tomura: You're really stupid to believe that. Vs. Arata II (H) *Tomura: Little Moth, alway following the wrong direction. *Arata II: Justice within the Darkness will happen. Someday. *Tomura: ...once I erase your flesh-eating maggot of a race! Vs. Arata II (V) 1 *Tomura: They always say it's your fault that important people are gone. *Arata II: You're trying to piss me out? *Tomura: No, enraged you, maggot! Vs. Arata II (V) 2 *Tomura: Two SS Ghouls create a monster and I hate it. *Arata II: SHIGARAKI! Don't mention my parent! *Tomura: Why not, they're fated are seal from the start! Vs. Stain 1 *Tomura: How did it feels getting forget by words alone. *Stain: I don't give up on my job, killing you and rest of the fakers! *Tomura: Not before you get fucked up! Vs. Stain 2 *Tomura: Ding-Bong, the Final Boss is Dead. *Stain: All Might's death didn't change the fact that a true hero is the one who can finish me. *Tomura: You survive a worthless goal, Stain. Vs. Dabi *Tomura: Still believe in that stupid Stain's BS. *Dabi: This society of superheroes need to die, but this All Might guy. *Tomura: I knew I should have erased you from the start! Vs. Snide *Tomura: I can’t believe it, you used to have a Hero as your Human Form. *Snide: Don’t ever bring up that Disgusting Heckyl *Tomura: HAHAHAHA, YOU’LL BE DECAY NOW! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villain Category:League of Villains Category:Human Category:Quirk Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters with a upsetting past Category:Crazy Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Fighting Tournament Category:Last Survivor Category:Deceased